


changing the rules

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Post-Season/Series 01, Sisters, Whitelighter to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: In the days after Galvin sacrificed himself, Macy thought the guilt and the grief would haunt her forever. But then there was Harry, standing by her side, every single day.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	changing the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarknightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/gifts).



Things were different now. Macy had noticed it right after they’d gotten back from Manchester. Even with everything going on — his lack of powers, the threat of evil growing stronger by the day — Harry seemed, in a way, more relaxed, more comfortable, maybe even happier. Finding out who he used to be, and finding his son, had given him a type of peace he had been searching for.

It had touched Macy that she could be there for him during his search for his son, that he could confide in her his hopes and fears. Harry had become such an integral part of their lives in such a short time that she could barely remember back when they didn’t want him, when they would have given anything to have him disappear.

But things were different after they returned from Manchester, and they were even more different after Galvin had died. Macy had thought, in the days after she had finally accepted Galvin’s fate, that she would never recover from the grief and the guilt and the ever-present ache in her heart.

She couldn’t go to the lab, her normal safe refuge from the world and her problems. The memories were too strong and too many. She couldn’t go to Mel, who was grieving her own loss of both Jada and Nico, even if it was in a very different way to Macy. And she couldn’t go to Maggie, who was grieving for her loss of Parker and what she could have had with him. All three of them suffering in their own silence, not wanting to inflict their own pain on the other two, not wanting to add to someone else’s burden.

Maggie, bless her, tried. She suggested game nights and lunches and movie nights, but Mel always ended up in her room and Macy always ended up in hers and Maggie was the only one downstairs with a tub of popcorn and a movie playing on the television.

But, Macy soon discovered, what she couldn’t talk about with her sisters, she could talk about with Harry, and she found herself going to him day after day after day. She talked about Galvin, and Harry never seemed bothered. He encouraged her, with his kind, open heart, to tell him more. And so she did, sharing the pain of finally loving someone only to have that someone sacrifice their life to save her from a part of herself that she still didn’t know if she wanted to be saved by.

Harry didn’t judge her — not for what had happened and not for how she felt about it now. Instead he told her about Fiona and Charity, about what had happened years before, about how he would always wonder if he had just done something different back then, could he have prevented what had just happened in the present?

Macy didn’t have any answers for him, and he didn’t have any for her, but they talked and they cried and they grieved, and as the days went by, the pain lessened, but her friendship with Harry grew stronger and stronger, until they were the ones sharing lunches and watching movies and playing games.

-

She found her sisters in the kitchen one more, a few months after they had vanquished the Source and taken over for the elders. Maggie was pouring syrup on pancakes and Mel was munching on an apple, and they were giggling over something. They both turned to look at Macy as she took a seat beside Maggie at the kitchen counter.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Oh, just wondering if you and Harry have done it yet,” Mel said.

Macy almost spit out the orange juice she had just picked up and taken a sip of. “What?”

“You guys are attached by the hip,” Maggie said. “We’re not blind.”

“And the way you guys look at each other ….” Mel waggled her eyebrows. 

“Oh, yeah,” Maggie said.

“You two are ridiculous,” Macy said.

“Observant and curious, you mean,” Mel said, and Macy narrowed her eyes at her sister.

“Harry and I are friends.”

“And Mel and I are demon worshippers,” Maggie said.

“That makes no sense,” Macy told her.

“It really doesn’t,” Mel added.

Macy stood back up, grabbed for a banana and decided to make a getaway. She wasn’t sure to where, but somewhere not this kitchen. “Just friends!” she called as she escaped out the door. 

She was pretty sure she heard one of her sisters snort-laugh.

-

“My sisters think we’re a thing,” Macy said to Harry that night. They had taken a walk in a nearby park and had stopped to rest on a bench.

“Really?” Harry said. “That’s quite interesting.” He looked at her. “What did you say?”

“I told them they were ridiculous.”

“Yes,” Harry said, before adding. “Are they?”

“Are they ridiculous? Yes.”

“But would it be that ridiculous?”

Macy studied Harry, trying to gauge if he was serious. There was no amusement on his face, no sign of anything nefarious or even joking.

“You’re serious?” she said.

“It’s just a question.”

She thought. It wasn’t just a question, that much was clear. And she couldn’t say she hadn’t thought about it. Or dreamed about it. Maybe even fantasized about it.

“But you’re my whitelighter.”

“You’re in charge now,” Harry said. “Besides, did you know there are rumors that a long time ago, there was a whitelighter who fell in love with and was allowed to marry his charge. They even had children.”

“That’s possible?”

“So it seems.”

“Is that what you want?” she asked him.

“Right now,” Harry answered. “I just want to know if you think it’s ridiculous. The idea of us being together.” 

Macy thought again. Harry was right. There were no more elders, no more rules, no more traditions …

“It’s not ridiculous,” she said, and she felt herself smile as a matching one spread across Harry’s face. And then he leaned in, and their lips met for the first time, and Macy felt herself melting.

In the distance, she swore she heard one of her sisters snort-laugh, but for the second time that day, Macy just couldn’t not find it in herself to care. Especially when Harry’s hand came up to tangle in her hair and press her harder to him, and it was him and her, and the best kiss of her life, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
